Stroboscope
by RageRunsStill
Summary: Drabble collection. /Latest: Wicked Weather: "British punk!" "American git!" "Monkey!" "Leprechaun reject!" "QUIET!"/
1. Due to Betrayal

_**Title:**_ _Due to Betrayal_

_**Characters/Pairing: **Natalie Kabra, Ian Kabra, with mentions of Amy Cahill_

_**Summary: **"Of everybody in the Clue hunt, he had to fall in love with Little Miss Colorblind, Amy Cahill. Am I the only one who can see the light?"_

_**Warning/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Rapid Fire Four: Crushed._

_**Genre:** Humor/Family_

_**Word Count:** 350  
><em>

_**Rating: **K_

_**Dedication:** To **everyone** - Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p>My brother is an idiot.<p>

Yes, I know, this has been established more times than the average peasant can count, but I think I am just now starting to realize how true it _actually_ is.

"_Amy... Amy. Amy, I have to – I have to tell you... Amy Cahill, I find you interesting."_

How very suave.

Oh, no, don't leave yet! It _does_ get better:

"_I know it's completely ridiculous, but I can't keep quiet about it any longer. Your closet looks like it was put together by a blind nun, and your brother acts like a cross between a monkey and a go-kart, and you have the social skills of a rock. But I like you, Amy. Quite – quite a bit... So, congratulations."_

See what I mean?

Yes, I, the fabulous Natalie Kabra, am in fact related to such a git. At this point, he's rivaling even Hamilton Dolt's below-average IQ. How degrading.

Am I the only one who can see the light? The fact that this is stupid and beneath us; part of the riffraff? What right does my idiot of a brother have to be drooling over the worst person in the entire Clue hunt? What about Sinead Starling? At least she's rich and smart and _mildly_ pretty, even if she'll never be as beautiful as me.

But no. Of everybody in the Clue hunt, he had to fall in love with Little Miss Colorblind, Amy Cahill. The nerve! How dare he bear the Kabra name, even as he stares at his reflection in the mirror, having the very audacity to _rehearse_ the lines of proclaiming his love for an orphan peasant? If Mummy and Daddy hadn't already disowned us, I would insist that they do so to him at this point.

But… of course, he is all I have now.

… Ugh. Looks like I better help the poor boy.

"Really? Really, Ian?"

"_What?"_

"You really think she's going to fall for that? You might as well not go."

Or not.

After all, I'm a little sister, not a miracle worker.


	2. Wicked Weather

_**Title:**_ _Wicked Weather  
><em>

_**Characters/Pairing: **Sinead Starling, Evan Tolliver, Ian Kabra, with mentions of Amy Cahill  
><em>

_**Summary: **"British punk!" "American git!" "Monkey!" "Leprechaun reject!" "QUIET!"  
><em>

_**Warning/Spoilers:** None  
><em>

_**Genre:** Humor/Friendship_

_**Word Count:** 497  
><em>

_**Rating: **K_

* * *

><p>I glanced to my left, sighing as I watched Ian and Evan shouting at each other again.<p>

That's all they ever seemed to do – research, fight, eat, scream, sleep, wake up, bicker, research... Nothing more than a vicious cycle that was really starting to make me dizzy.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that, Ian?" Evan barked angrily.

"Peasant!" Ian shouted, his British accent making him sound even angrier. Or that possibly could have been the fact that he's a Lucian, and therefore is capable of being angrier than a non-Cahill.

"_Quiet!_" I screamed, marching over to step in between the two boys. "You're giving me a headache!" It was true. My head was pounding, as if someone were pounding on my head with a hammer. "Why don't you try talking about something _nice_ for a change?" I questioned hopefully. "Like the weather?" It wasn't the best suggestion, but it was the first thing I thought of.

"The weather?" Ian asked, shocked. "That's American smalltalk – the kind they do in an elevator to break awkward silences!"

"Well, if you're too good to talk about the weather, maybe you could talk about something you have in common – like Amy," I suggested innocently.

Evan's eyes widened. "Uh, no," he said quickly. "The weather is fine. Just fine."

"Good," I said, marching off to go back to the computer where I had been just moments before. The room's walls were lined with monitors, but I had taken a particular liking to that corner – farther away from Ian and Evan.

I kept an ear open so I could listen in on the two boys' conversation. They were both very intellectual, but I had a feel that the weather would be a bit of a challenge for the two A-plus students.

"So..." Evan started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and paying careful attention to look anywhere but Ian. "The weather's been... pretty nice, wouldn't you say?"

Ian rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, it's been just peachy. The sky has been gray and dark, and the thunder has been rattling the few windows we have in this stupid room. It's been just _wonderful_."

"Yeah..." Evan shifted his weight uncomfortably and stared down at his shoes for a moment, causing his fiery red hair to flop into his eyes. After a moment, he glanced up with a slightly nervous smile sweeping across his features. "It's been, uh... delightful."

"This is getting us nowhere," Ian grumbled stubbornly. "What does Sinead think this is going to accomplish? Us _bonding_ or something?"

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated," Evan snipped immaturely.

"Neither is your constant peppiness, but we're both going to have to learn how to survive, now, aren't we?"

"British punk!"

"American git!"

"Monkey!"

"Leprechaun reject!"

I sighed, thinking disappointedly, _And I was so close...!_


End file.
